gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pressing Issues – Modernes Leben
Modernes Leben im Jahr 1984 - Verrückt oder was? (Modern life in 1984 - crazy or what?) ist das Thema, welches in der Diskussionsrunde 'Pressing Issues' auf VCPR in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories diskutiert wird. In diesem Abschnitt treten die Personen Bryony Craddock, Martin Graves und Forbes Waverly III auf. Auch Jonathan Freeloader (Patrick Olsen) und Michelle Montanius (Kelly Guest) kommen vor. Maurice Chavez (Philip Anthony-Rodriguez) moderiert die Show. Ein Ausschnitt des Interviews ist in Grand Theft Auto IV zu hören: Befindet man sich im Speicherhaus, ist das Gespräch sporadisch in der Nachbarswohnung zu hören. Modern Life * Maurice Chavez: Okay, hallo und herzlich willkommen zur Show. Sie hören „Pressing Issues“ mit mir, Maurice Chavez. Früher wurde meine Show nachts versendet, doch heute bin ich auf dem Weg nach oben. Meine heutigen Gäste werden mir dabei helfen, den süßen Wahrheitssaft aus dem breiigen Lügen- und Missverständnisabfluss zu filtern. Mein erster Gast ist Technologe Martin Graves. Äh, Martin, könntest du bitte unseren Zuhörern erklären, was zur Hölle ein Technologe ist? * Martin Graves: Äh, hallo, Maurice... Ich setze mich für die Zukunft ein, und Technologie hat die Macht... * Maurice: Das– Das– Das ist hochinteressant, Martin, aber lass mich bitte erst meine Einführung zu Ende bringen, in Ordnung? Das hier– Das hier ist meine Show, ein öffentlicher Dienst für Vice City. (Martin versucht, Maurice zu unterbrechen) * Maurice: Wie der Mann, der deinen toten Pudel an die Gedenkflagge bei „Best Offers“ hängt. Doch wie können unsere Gedanken bei unseren älteren Familienmitgliedern oder unseren sich selbst anpinkelnden Hunden sein, wenn Atomraketen auf Vice City gerichtet sind? Vice City ist bekanntlich ein Hauptziel, da die Russen unsere Schnellboot-Kultur und großen Melonen hassen. Doch genug von Orangen und Allergien für den Moment... * Martin: Äh... Also ein Technologe ist– * Maurice: Tut mir leid... * Martin: Du unterbrichst mich ständig, das ist... * Maurice: Ich hab hier das Sagen und ich sagte– Ich sagte, du sollst diskutieren und nicht dein Ego liebkosen, okay? * Martin: Das gefällt mir nicht. * Maurice: Wo habt ihr diesen Kerl bloß her, hä? Okay, mein nächster Gast ist Amerikas Lieblingsindustrielle, Forbes Waverly III. Hallo, Forbes. * Forbes Waverly III.: Hey Chavez, können wir langsam zum Punkt kommen? Ich muss noch zu ’ner Zwangsversteigerung. Haben Sie mal Feuer? * Maurice: Selbstverständlich. Das sind aber sehr ausdrucksstarke Zigaretten! Übrigens, interessanter Name, hat was Männliches. Kein Stück geschlechtsspezifisch, aber hey, was weiß ich schon? * Forbes: Gar nichts. * Maurice: Weiter geht’s. Mein letzter Gast an unserem Expertentisch ist eine örtliche Aktivistin, die jede Stadtratsversammlung besucht, um gegen anzugehen. Die gefühlstiefe Aktivistin, Bryony Craddock. * Bryony Craddock: Hallo. * Maurice: Schön, dass du da bist, Bryony. Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falschliege, aber ich sehe, du trägst ein Bauchfreies und hast einen großen Bauch. Kann es sein, dass du schwanger bist? * Bryony: Äh, ja, sieht wohl so aus. Was hast du denn gedacht? Dass ich nur ’ne fette Schlampe bin? Typisch, Patriarch... * Maurice: Hey, hey, hey, okay, okay, versuch dich zu beherrschen. Mein Volk misst Fruchtbarkeit eine große Bedeutung bei. * Martin: UFOs haben die Azteken unfruchtbar gemacht. Ich hab’s gelesen. * Forbes: Wer ist der Kerl? * Maurice: Ja, danke schön, Mister, und Goldfische leben in Bäumen. * Martin: Gern geschehen. * Maurice: Okay, wie ich schon sagen wollte: Schwangere Frauen sind sehr attraktiv. Ist es dein erstes Kind? * Bryony: Äh, nein, Depp, mein 16... * Maurice: Dein 16.?! * Bryony: Ja. * Maurice: Du meine Güte! Mein Volk würde sagen: Der Grand Canyon ist riesengroß, nimm bei ’ner Wanderung lieber ’ne Taschenlampe mit. Hast du keine Angst vor Überbevölkerung? * Bryony: Jemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht überrannt werden. Außerdem bringe ich nur Eins-A-Sprösslinge zur Welt. * Forbes: Ich bitte Sie, Mo... * Maurice: Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich heiße Maurice, nicht Mo, okay? Ich bin kein Farmer. Ich will mir hier eine Karriere aufbauen, einen Ruf, der mich auf direktem Weg zum Pulitzer bringt. * Martin: Du weißt, dass öffentlich-rechtlicher Rundfunk keinerlei Einfluss auf politische Entscheidungsträger hat?! * Maurice: Aber was dann? * Bryony: Bestechungsgelder, Erpressung, Blowjobs... * Maurice: Ja, ja, ja, diskutieren, diskutieren, diskutieren bitte! * Martin: Wow! * Maurice: Vernünftig diskutieren! Geniale Ideen, die von schlauen Köpfen ausgearbeitet werden; Fortschrittsmenschen sind auf dem Weg, Radio-Superstars zu werden. Eines Tages werde ich Nachrichtensprecher bei einem großen Sender sein... Lasst uns darüber diskutieren! * Bryony: Worüber? * Maurice: Darauf wollte ich grade kommen. Okay, jetzt hört mal alle her: Das Ganze hier funktioniert nur, wenn ihr mich reden lasst. Ich bin der Dompteur, okay, und ihr seid die Löwen. Wenn ich etwas sage, müsst ihr wie Seehunde klatschen. Und dann kommt ein Clown und macht meine Scheiße weg, und die Kinder toben. Das, meine Freunde, ist Show-Business. Also lasst mich meine Arbeit machen, okay? * Bryony: Du bist ein Rüpel! Ich als Mutter setzte Prioritäten. * Maurice: Ich bitte dich, Miss, erst die Diskussion, dann die Streitereien, okay? Nun, in dieser hektischen Gesellschaft von heute, in Zeiten kleiner tragbarer Ablagesysteme, von denen man das Datum und die Telefonnummer ablesen kann, und Hightech-Armbanduhren mit digitaler Anzeige. In diesen verrückten Zeiten des Eigentumswohnungsbaus und Abfalls, der zu Brötchen verarbeitet wird... Alles ist möglich: betrunkene amerikanische Arbeiter, Fabrikinsolvenzen, Jugendliche mit Ledermokassins und Ohrenpiercings, sogar gefährdete Familien. * Bryony: Um Himmels Willen! * Maurice: Ja, und wie diese Transe aus England sagt: „So etwas wie eine Gesellschaft gibt es nicht.“ Also lasst uns diskutieren: modernes Leben im Jahre 1984. Abgefahren oder was? * Forbes: Das soll alles sein? Modernes Leben, verrückt oder was? Darüber sollen wir diskutieren? Sie sind eine jämmerliche Gestalt, Mr. Hola-Mann. Mir wurde gesagt, wir diskutieren hier über die Arbeitswelt. Darüber, die Firmenauflagen zu lockern, die den Handel im Keim ersticken. Wie kann man nur so ein jämmerlicher Verlierer-Journalist wie Sie sein? * Maurice: Nimm noch ’n Zug von deiner Zigarette, Waverly. Dein Blick lässt mich erschaudern, so wie ich im Badezimmer erschaudere, wenn ich runter ins Pissoir gucke und sage: „Mann, ist das ist ein Busch!“ Dann sage ich: „Maurice, du bist testosterongeladen! Du bist ’ne Wucht!“ * Forbes (abwertend):''' Oh! * '''Maurice: Liegt das an mir oder an meinem Sitzplatz? Was meint sie bloß damit? Mein kleiner Freund hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Aber wisst ihr was? Ich schweife ab... Fakt ist: es ist und bleibt dasselbe. Zu viel Arbeit für den Arbeiter. Für die Geldsäcke – oder in deinem Fall, knochendürre und geschlechtslose Nikotinzahngeldsäcke – zu viele Vorschriften. Der Arbeiter will Freizeit und Geld sparen, um seinen Hobbys nachzugehen, wie Strip-Clubs und Alkohol, während der Geldsack Gewinne einfahren will, um die Scheidung finanzieren zu können. Und unkooperative Ehemänner um die Ecke zu bringen. Wie können wir moderne Technologie, wie zum Beispiel Riesenschulterpolster oder Espadrilles sinnvoll einsetzen, um die Lebensqualität zu steigern, nicht zu vermindern. Was denkt ihr? * Martin: Ich freue mich, dass ich... endlich drankomme. Ich finde, das Atemberaubendste der Welt ist die Milz des Menschen. Abgesehen vom Hals der Giraffe– * Forbes: Bitte nehmt ihm das Mikro weg! * Martin: Miss... kein Grund zum Zorn. Wir haben die Kraft, uns selbst zu retten, und Technologie ist die Lösung. In weniger als fünf Jahren wird Handarbeit völlig überflüssig sein. * Maurice: Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Red weiter! * Martin: Ähm (versucht, etwas auf Spanisch zu sagen), ich– ich brauch mal ’n Wörterbuch. In Läden werden nur noch Roboter arbeiten. Kohle wird nur noch von Robotern abgebaut werden. Hunde werden Robokatzen jagen. Sogar die Hunde werden Roboter sein. Und wenn man sich ein Kind wünscht, sich aber nicht sicher ist, holt man sich ein Roboterbaby, das man zusammenbaut, statt zu erziehen. Es trinkt Öl an Stelle von Milch. *'Forbes:' Sie sind ein Roboter! Das ist gut für die Konjunktur! *'Martin:' Ich wünschte, ich wäre ein Roboter! *'Bryony:' Ein grauenhafter Gedanke. Das ist unmoralisch, Sir! *'Martin:' Sie sind sehr engstirnig, weil Sie– ein geringes Einkommen haben. *'Bryony:' Wie bitte? *'Martin:' Spaß beiseite, weil es bereits weitverbreitet ist, zum Beispiel in Japan oder Australien... Habt ihr gewusst, dass 50 Prozent aller Babys, die letztes Jahr in Schweden geboren wurden, Roboter waren? Und der Rest verhält sich bereits so! Sie stellen die glücklichste Gesellschaft auf diesem Planeten. *'Bryony:' Wie baut man diese Ro– Was laberst du da? *'Martin:' I– Ich fühl mich hier irgendwie allein gelassen. Überbieten sich Roboter gegenseitig? Standen sie je auf der Spitze? Sie sind meist am Boden! Schmeißen weibliche Roboter ihr Geld für Schuhe aus dem Fenster und kotzen sich über aus, dass sie in der Zukunft mit „nur“ 5000 Dollar über die Runden kommen müssen? In einer elektronischen Zukunft? Ihnen fehlt das Konzept! Erfinden Roboter robotische Religionen? *'Bryony:' Nein, aber darum geht’s ja auch gar nicht! *'Martin:' Drauf geschissen, du winzig kleiner Gartenzwerg! *'Bryony:' Entschuldigung? *'Martin:' Entschuldigt! Worin liegt der Unterschied zwischen einem selbstgezimmerten elektronischen Freund und dem überflüssigen Fötus, den du gerade austrägst. Beides haben wir doch erschaffen. Wer bist du, um deine Methode besser als meine zu bezeichnen? Wer hat dich erschaffen? Gott! Du... *'Bryony:' Widerlich, wie Sie Gottes Namen in den Dreck ziehen. Was fällt Ihnen ein, so mit einer schwangeren Frau zu reden? *'Forbes:' Oh, halt den Mund, Süße. Scheiß auf diesen Schwangerschaftsdreck. Du hast ein paar Welpen hervorgebracht, schön für dich. Erwartest du, dass dieser Depp mit seinem kleinen Penis nett zu dir ist? Ich weiß nicht, wie man über so was diskutieren kann. Dieser Staat wurde auf der Tatsache gegründet, dass wir jedem sein Land wegnehmen dürfen. In diesem Fall Alligatoren und Sumpfbewohnern. *'Bryony:' Was zur Hölle..? *'Forbes:' Florida steht ganz im Zeichen der Entwicklung und ich bin hier nicht extra hergezogen aus meinem schönen Connecticut, um Hippies vorzufinden, die dem Fortschritt im Weg stehen. Mein Vater hat mich meine ganze Kindheit über ignoriert, sodass ich haufenweise Geld und Designer-Schuhe haben konnte und geizig gegenüber den Hilfebedürftigen. * Jonathan Freeloader: Jetzt kommt ein Mann, der es schafft, dass sich die Hörer und das Team hier, fast totlachen. Maurice Chavez, mit 'Pressing Issues'. * Maurice Chavez: Okay, hallo und willkommen zur Show. Das ist 'Pressing Issues' mit mir: Maurice Chavez. Einst wurde meine Show spät nachts gesendet, aber jetzt bin ich ein Mann auf dem Weg nach oben! Heute hilft mir der Techniker Martin Graves, dabei den süßen Saft der Wahrheit von all den Lügen und Missverständnissen zu trennen. Zu allererst, Martin, erkläre bitte den Leuten, was genau ein Techniker ist. * Martin Graves: Ähh, hallo Maurice. Ähm, ja ich beschäftige mich mit der Zukunft und wie Technologie die Macht hat uns.. * Maurice Chavez: (Unterbricht Martin) Ja, das, das ist sehr interessant, aber lass mich zuerst meine Einführung beenden! Das ist meine Show, ein öffentlicher Dienst für Vice City. Genau wie der Mann, der deinen toten Pudel mitnimmt und ihn an der Gedenkflagge bei "Best Offers" ablädt. Aber wie können wir uns um unsere älteren Familienmitglieder, oder unsere Hunde die sich die sich auf dem Rasen wälzen, kümmern, wenn Atomraketen auf Vice City gerichtet sind? Es ist eine bekannte Tatsache, dass Vice City ein primäres Ziel ist, da die Russen unsere Schnellbootkultur und unsere riesigen Melonen hassen. Aber wie auch immer... * Martin Graves: Ähm, gut, also ein Techniker ist... * Maurice Chavez: (Unterbricht Martin) Ähm, tschuldigung aber... * Martin Graves: (im Hintergrund) Du unterbrichst mich dauernt, das ist nicht... * Maurice Chavez: (Unterbricht Martin) ...es gibt Leute die diese Sendung hören möchten, und ich sagte... ICH SAGTE, du sollst dich an der Diskussion beteiligen und dich hier nicht selbst erniedrigen... okay? * Martin Graves: Aber... * Maurice Chavez: Oh mein Gott, bitte woher nehmen wir immer diese Leute... Okay, als nächstes haben wir Amerikas beliebteste weibliche Industrielle, Forbes Waverly III. Hallo Forbes. * Forbes Waverly III: Hey, Chavez, beeil dich mit diesem Kram hier. Ich muss noch zu einer Versteigerung... hat mal jemand Feuer? * Maurice Chavez: Selbstverständlich doch. Oh, das sind sehr interessante Zigaretten, irgendwie männlich. Aber natürlich auch nicht unbedingt geschlechtsspezifisch. Aber hey, was weiß ich schon! * Forbes Waverly III: Gar nichts! Soviel ist sicher! * Maurice Chavez: Wie auch immer. Zu guter Letzt haben wir bei unserer kleinen Expertenrunde hier eine Frau, die eine stadtbekannte Aktivistin ist. Sie ist bei jeder Stadtratssitzung anwesend um ihre Meinung zu sagen: Bryony Craddock. * Bryony Craddock: Hallo. * Maurice Chavez: Schön, dass du hier bist Bryony. Weißt du, ich kann mir nicht helfen aber du trägst ein Halfshirt und hast einen dicken Bauch - kann es sein, dass du schwanger bist? * Bryony Craddock: Ähm ja, das ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Schau mich doch an, was denkst du denn? Dass ich nur eine fette Schlampe bin? Typisch Patriot... * Maurice Chavez: Okay, okay halte dein Temprament. Weißt du, für mein Volk ist Fruchtbarkeit sehr wichtig. * Martin Graves: Die Azteken waren alle steril und kamen aus UFOs. Darüber habe ich in einem Buch gelesen! * Forbes Waverly III: Wer ist denn dieser Typ? * Maurice Chavez: Ähm, ja natürlich... und Goldfische leben in Bäumen. Danke Martin. * Martin Graves: Bitte. * Maurice Chavez: Okay worüber habe ich gesprochen. Ach ja, eine schwangere Frau ist etwas sehr Schönes. Ist es dein erstes Kind? * Bryony Craddock: Ähm, nein du Depp, das ist mein Sechzehntes... * Maurice Chavez: Das Sechzehnte?! * Bryony Craddock: Ja! * Maurice Chavez: Ach ach herrjeh... und wie mein Volk sagt: Der Grand Canyon ist sehr groß, und wenn du dort hingehst, nimm bitte eine Taschenlampe mit... machst du dir keine Sorgen wegen Überpopulation? * Bryony Craddock: Nun, irgendjemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht überrannt werden. Außerdem, produziere ich nur hochqualitativen Nachwuchs, Mo. * Maurice Chavez: Entschuldige bitte, aber es heißt Maurice - nicht Mo. Ich bin kein Farmer. Ich baue mir hier eine Karriere auf. Einen Ruf, ich ebne mir hier den Weg zum Pulitzerpreis! * Martin Graves: Dir ist aber schon klar, dass öffentlich-rechtliches Radio die Politik nicht beeinflussen kann? * Maurice Chavez: Aber was sonst kann dann die Politik beeinflussen? * Forbes Waverly III: Bestechung, Erpressung, Blowjobs... * Maurice Chavez: Ja, ja, ja ist gut, diskutieren, diskutieren bitte! Eine gesunde Diskussion! Eine frische Idee wird von Leuten ausgearbeitet die Ahnung haben. Leute die ihr Ziel erreichen wollen, als Superstars berühmt zu werden! Eines Tages werde ich der Nachrichtensprecher bei einem großen Sender sein! Also lasst uns diskutieren! * Bryony Craddock: Worüber? * Maurice Chavez: Dazu wollte ich doch grade kommen. Okay hört zu, alle! Diese Show funktioniert nur, wenn ihr MICH sprechen lasst. Ich bin der Ringmeister. Ihr seid die Löwen. Ihr klatscht wie Seelöwen, wenn ich etwas sage. Und dann kommt der Clown rein und schaufelt die Kacke weg und die Kinder klatschen! Und das, meine Freunde, das ist Show-Business! Also lasst mich mein Ding machen! * Bryony Craddock: Du bist so ein Rüpel! Ich bin eine Mutter, ich habe Vorrang! * Maurice Chavez: Ja bitte, lass uns erst die Diskussion führen und später streiten, okay? Gut. In der hektischen Gesellschaft von heute, in diesem Zeitalter der kleinen tragbaren Datenträger, die man überall mit hinnehmen kann und somit das Datum und die Telefonnummern weiß, in dieser Zeit der High-Tech Armbanduhren mit digitalen Displays, in dieser Zeit des Eigentumswohnungsbaus und von Müll, der wieder zu Brötchen verarbeitet wird, scheint alles möglich zu sein. Amerikanische Arbeiter betrinken sich nur noch. Fabriken werden geschlossen. Junge Leute, mit Ledermokkassins und gepiercten Ohren laufen herum. Und sogar die Familie selbst ist bedroht. * Bryony Craddock: Oh mein Gott, nein?! * Maurice Chavez: Doch, doch, und wie diese Schwuchtel in England sagte, gibt es soetwas garnicht in der Gesellschaft. Also lasst uns die Diskussion starten: Modernes Leben im Jahr 1984. Verrückt oder was? * Forbes Waverly III: Modernes Leben im Jahr 1984. Verrückt oder was? Das soll eine Diskussion sein? Oh du bist so ein trauriger kleiner Mann, Chavez! Mir wurde gesagt, wir wären hier, um Arbeitsdiskussionen zu führen. Um über die Abschaffung der Ketten zu sprechen, die die Wirtschaft in dieser Stadt fesseln. Was für ein pathetischer Verliererjournalist bist du? * Maurice Chavez: Ja, ja, nimm lieber noch einen Zug von deiner Zigarette, Waverly... Weißt du, du bringst mich zum Schaudern, wie wenn mir ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken läuft, wenn ich im Bad am Urinal stehe und nach unten sehe, und mir sage: "Hey Maurice, das ist eine Menge Haar!" Dann denke ich mir: "Maurice, du bist voll von Testorsteron. Du bist ein Koloss! Bin ich das wirklich, oder kommt es mir nur so vor? Worüber habe ich geredet? Mein kleiner Freund hat seinen Job gut erledigt. Aber wisst ihr was... ich schweife ab. Es bleibt der Fakt, dass es das selbe ist: Für den kleinen Mann, zu viel Arbeit. Für den Geldsack, oder in deinem Fall, sehr dünnen, sexlosen und nikotinsüchtigen Sack zu viele Regulierungen. Der kleine Mann will seine Zeit und sein Geld in seine Hobbies investieren, wie Stripclubs und Alkoholismus. Während der Geldsack die Gewinne erhöhen will und für Scheidungen bezahlen will. Und unkooperative Ehegatten töten will. Wie benutzen wir moderne Technologien? Marin Graves, was denkst du? * Martin Graves: Äh, äh ja das freut mich denn des- deswegen bin ich ja hier. Ähm also ich denke das mit Abstand Beeindruckendste auf der ganzen Welt ist die menschliche Milz: ein Teil des... * Forbes Waverly III: Oh bitte, kann nicht mal jemand diesen Spinner ruhigstellen? * Martin Graves: Seien sie nicht wütend. Wir haben die Macht, uns zu retten und Technologie ist die Lösung. In weniger als 5 Jahren, wird manuelle Arbeit vollkommen überflüssig sein! * Maurice Chavez: Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest, aber sprich bitte weiter. * Martin Graves: Ähm, (versucht, irgendwas auf Spanisch zu sagen), ich, ich brauche ein Wörterbuch. Ähm, ja Geschäfte werden von Robotern betrieben werden. Kohle wird von Robotern abgebaut werden. Hunde werden Roboterkatzen jagen, sogar die Hunde selbst werden Roboter sein. Und wenn man ein Baby möchte, aber nicht weiß von wem, wird mein ein Roboterbaby bauen können. Es wird Öl anstatt Milch trinken. * Forbes Waverly III: Du bist ein Roboter! Das ist gut für die Wirtschaft! * Martin Graves: Ich wünschte, ich wäre ein Roboter! * Bryony Craddock: Das ist grauenhaft! Das ist unmenschlich! * Martin Graves: Sie sind sehr beschränkt, weil sie... aus der Unterschicht sind. * Bryony Craddock: Wie bitte? * Martin Graves: Unwichtig. Weil es geschieht ja längst in Japan oder Australien. Wussten sie, eines von zwei Babys, das letztes Jahr in Schweden geboren wurde, war ein Roboter. Und der Rest benimmt sich auch längst so. Sie haben die glücklichste Gesellschaft auf dem Planeten. * Bryony Craddock: Wie machen die diese Ro... worüber redest du überhaupt?! * Martin Graves: Ich, ich fühl mich, als wäre ich alleine in diesem Raum. Übertreffen sich Roboter jemals gegenseitig? Versuchen sie jemals, andere zu übertreffen? Nein! Normalerweise dienen sie einander. Geben Roboterfrauen jemals all ihr Geld für Schuhe aus und beschweren sich, wie man 5.000 $ in Zukunft zurecht kommen soll? In einer elektronischen Zukunft! Sie haben überhaupt nicht solche Gedanken! Erfinden Roboter jemals sinnlose Religionen? * Bryony Craddock: Nein, nein aber... * Martin Graves: Aber GAR NICHTS, SIE WINZIGE KLEINE ALBERNE Person ! * Bryony Craddock: ENTSCHULDIGUNG?! * Martin Graves: ENTSCHULDIGT !!! Was ist der Unterschied zwischen dem elektronischen Freund, den ich in meinem Schlafzimmer habe und dem unnötigen Fötus, den Sie jetzt in sich tragen? Wir haben sie beide gemacht, wer sind Sie, um zu sagen, dass Ihre Methode besser als meine ist? Mit welchem Recht spielen Sie Gott? Sie... * Bryony Craddock: Es, es ist empörend so über Gott zu sprechen. Wie können sie es wagen, so mit einer schwangeren Frau zu reden? * Forbes Waverly III: Ach Schätzchen, sei ruhig. Hör auf mit diesem Schwangerschaftskram! Du hast dir ein Ei ins Nest legen lassen, schön für dich. Aber du erwartest, dass dieser Trottel mit seinem Zwergpimmel deswegen nett zu dir ist? Ich verstehe nicht mal, warum das hier überhaupt eine Diskussion sein soll! Dieses Land wurde auf der Tatsache gegründet, dass wir Land von wem auch immer nehmen sollten, in diesem Fall Alligatoren und Sumpfbewohner! * Bryony Craddock: Was zur Hölle? * Forbes Waverly III: In Florida geht es um Entwicklung und ich bin nicht aus meinem wunderschönen Conneticut hier her gezogen, um nun sehen zu müssen, wie ein paar Hippies dem Fortschritt im Weg stehen! Mein Vater hat mich während meiner Kindheit ignoriert, sodass ich eine Menge Geld hatte und mir Designer-Schuhe kaufen konnte und wenig für meine Unterstützer tun musste. Ich habe keine Zeit, mit meinen Unterstützern zu schlafen aber noch weniger Zeit habe ich, um 9 Monate außer Gefecht zu sein! Schwangerschaft ruiniert den Körper! Also wirklich, sie brauchen doch nur auf dieses elefantenartige Ding da drüben zu schauen! * Bryony Craddock: Ah! Kann mir bitte jemand etwas Eis geben... was wissen Sie, was wissen Sie schon über sowas?! Sie sind widerlich! * Forbes Waverly III: Und ich helfe der Wirtschaft! * Bryony Craddock:''' Es ist ein weites Ödland in dieser Gebärmutter für einen Körper, wie Sie ihn haben. Ich bin wirklich nicht glücklich über den "anti-familiären" Ton in dieser Runde. Besonders Leute, die Mütter niedermachen. Mütter gründeten dieses Land und bedeckten Waggons voll mit Gebärmütter. Wenn du keine Mutter haben würdest, wärst du a-sexuell sein und dann? Was würdest du Freitag nachts tun, wenn du alleine bist? * '''Martin Graves: Ich mag das, ich mag diese Werbung. * Maurice Chavez: Natürlich ist es ein bisschen vulgär. * Forbes Waverly III: Gutes Kind... Bryony Craddock: ...und Gott sei Dank haben wir es geschafft, dass "Crow" nicht mehr im städtischen Radio läuft. Dieses Album war unanständig und ich mag es nicht. Es sollte für niemanden jemals möglich sein es zu kaufen. * Maurice Chavez: Ja ja ja, aber weißt du was? Ich mag dieses Album. Es ist so bewegend. Hört sich an wie " El Futuro Blanca", "Shivers gotta Shive". * Besorgst dir eine Nutte wie mein Mann? Teilst dich in Zwei? Mitose? Ich meine...in dieser Umgebung kann man kein Kind großziehen! *'Forbes Waverly III:' Gott sei Dank! * Bryony Craddock: Die Werbungen heutzutage wie z.B.: "Little Lacy Surprise". Das ist ekelerregend. Das ist unmoralisch. *'Bryony Craddock:' Es ist mir unmöglich, meine Kinder davon abzuhalten, das zu tun, was sie im Fernsehen sehen. Alles was die Jüngsten (Kinder) tun wollen, ist schreien und brüllen und Ausländer töten. *'Maurice Chavez:' Was zur Hölle schaut er??? * Bryony Craddock: Er hat "The State of the Union Address" geschaut... *Und "Wet children in the Rain"...dass, was ihm am meisten Probleme machte, eh? Aber was ist Kunst? Vielleicht kann mir das wer erklären. Ist es das Vermixen von Tonnen von Farbe mit Hühnern in einer Jet-Turbine? Oder ist es das Zurücklassen eines Freundes, um viel Geld zu machen? Sowie "Crow" "Ambulance" verlassen hatte, um "Red Scare" singen zu können. Ein Lied über eine junge Frau in der Mitte der sowjetischen Bürokratie, die mit ihrer Periode hinten nach ist. Wir diskutieren hier bestimmt! *'Bryony Craddock:' Weißt du was, Herr...? Diese Art von Müll muss nicht im Radio sein. Besonders Lieder über die richtige Anwendung von Yoga und "Mehr als drei Tage Liebe ohne zu kommen". * Maurica Chavez: Uhhh! * Bryony Craddock: Ich weiß nicht, was "Aztec Jazz" oder "Curl Jung" ist, aber meine Kinder sollten es nicht erfahren. *'Forbes Waverly III: '''All diese schwammigen Dinge führen zu einer instabilen wirtschaftlichen Lage. TV-Shows, bei denen drei Jungs und drei Mädchen sich ein Badezimmer teilen. Das ist ekelerregend. In meinem Haus, wo reiche Leute wohnen, haben wir sechs Badezimmer pro Person. Und nur die Männer duschen gemeinsam. * '''Maurice Chavez:' Abartig! * Forbes Waverly III: Das is die Art, mit der wir erzogen wurden. Weißt du, was passiert, wenn du eine Miteigentümerschaft hast? Ein Mann wird kommen und deinen Traktor und deine Frau benutzen. Und ich rede nicht nur davon, Kekse zu backen, Süßer, ich rede darüber sicher zugehen, dass der Arsch im Ofen deiner ist. * Bryony Craddock : Was??? * Forbes Waverly III: Das Besitzen des Ofens, das Besitzen der ganzen Bäckerei. * Bryony Craddock: Hör zu, ich weiß, dass es mir gehört. Ich habe das Krankenhaus noch nicht einmal von der Entbindung verlassen und mein Mann ist schon wieder dabei, einen Neuen zu wollen. * Forbes Waverly III: Oh Jesus... * Bryony Craddock: Heißblütiger Amerikaner mit vollfunktionstüchtigen Penis. Er sagt, er fühlt sich nur durch meine mütterliche Ausstrahlung zu mir gezogen. * Martin Graves: Ich glaube, ihr werdet alle etwas zu persönlich. * Forbes Waverly III: Entschuldigung? * Martin Graves: Gut, ich sag nur meine Meinung. Ich glaube, ihr werdet alle etwas zu persönlich für das hier. Die Schwangerschaft ist eine Lüge. Wissenschaft ist...ich... * ihr soltet hören, was jungen Köpfen in Wissenschaftsklassen auf den Colleges beigebracht wird. "Homo-superior"? Ja richtig. * Forbes Waverly III: Hör zu! Erziehung sollte privatisiert werden und es ist mir egal, von wem wir dieses Land genommen haben. Heutzutage ist es einfach nicht fair, dass ich kein Bingo spielen kann und steuerfrei Zigaretten in Slums verkaufen kann. All dass nur wegen diesen abscheulichen, sittenstrengen Personen. Religion hat alles um das zu beantworten. * Martin Graves: Technologie ist meine Religion. Für mich ist ein elektronischer Taschenrechner die Bibel. Leute haben versucht, mithilfe von Parabeln und abstrakten Ideen das Universum zu verstehen. Jetzt verstehen wir alles mit Zahlen. Ich kann etwas eintippen, den Taschenrechner umdrehen und Wörter buchstabieren. * Maurice Chavez: Das ist jetzt aber etwas, das ich gerne sehen würde. * Martin Grafves: '''Natürlich. Und es ist Fakt, dass das Leben ziellos und bedeutungslos ist. Wenn ich einen imaginären Freund hätte, würde ich ins Heim gesteckt werden. Aber wenn du einen Mann ein Kleid tragen lässt und ein Buch darüber schreibst, nennen sie es heilig. Im Leben entscheided der Zufall. Religion ist für die Schwachen. Ich könnte morgen getötet werden... * '''Forbes Waverly III: Gott sei Dank!!! * Martin Graves: Diese Frau hier könnte sich mit ihrem Bauch auf mich setzten und mich töten! * Bryony Craddock: Ich habe schmerzhafte Hämorriden. * Martin Graves: Wann immer ich darüber nachdenke, Leute zu töten, oder wenn ich ein Computerprogramm schreibe und auf "Löschen" drücke, weiß ich, dass es das Ende bedeutet und offen gesagt: Ich fühle mich sehr gut dabei. * Maurice Chavez: Du bist ein trauriger und alleinstehender Mann. Du hast ein paar sehr komische Einfälle. Du solltest möglicherweiße in die Politik gehen. Bryony, kann Technologie wirklich den Tag retten? Ist Religion ziellos? * Bryony Craddock: Diese Art zu reden ist patriarchalisch. Taschenrechner sind eine Methode um Frauen nieder zu machen. Genauso wie bestimmte Regeln in den Sechtzigern Familien ruinierten. Hast du eine Familie, Maurice? * Maurice Chavez: Meiner Meinung nach sind wir alle eine Familie. Wirklich...besonders in Utah. * Martin Graves: Dann hast du viele im Auto. * Bryony Craddock: '''Weißt du was, Herr...? Wenn du eine hättest, würdest du es verstehen. Diese Stadt hat ihre Seele verloren. Damals stand sie noch für etwas. Jetzt geht es nur um Grundstück-Spekulationen, Kokain-Deals, Steuerhinterziehung und Schießereien. * '''Forbes Waverly III: Alle gesunden Eigenschaften einer Wirtschaft. * Bryony Craddock: WAS? * Forbes Waverly III: Für was genau ist diese Stadt jemals gestanden? * Bryony Craddock: Für Freiheit, meine Liebe. Für Freiheit. In einem sehr kontrollierten Ambiente, in dem jeder gleich ist. Und gleich aussieht. Und genau wie ich ist und genau da stehen könnte mit einer 12 kalibrigen Shotgun. DAS ist Demokratie. * Forbes Waverly III: Sei still! * Maurice Chavez: So würde es aussehen! Egal...lasst und eine kurze Pause einnehmen um über das finanzielle Problem dieses Senders mit Jonathan Freeloader zu diskutieren. Ich übergebe an dich Jonathan. * Michelle Montanius: Ich bin es! * Maurice Chavez: Oh hehe, hey Michelle. * Michelle Montanius: Hallo. So...du hast also keine Familie du kleiner Scheißhaufen? * Maurice Chavez: '''Nein...hehe...was machst du? * '''Michelle Montanius: Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich schwanger bin du Arschloch? * Maurice Chavez: '''Michelle, bitte. * '''Michelle Montanius: Entweder du heiratest mich, oder du bezahlst mich, um "es" zu "bereinigen", aber ignoriere mich nicht. Ich bin nicht so eine billige Schlampe, die du so behandeln kannst. * Maurice Chavez: Eh...aber wir sind im Radio meine Liebe, das ist ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt für... * Michelle Montanius: Ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt? Was weißt DU über die Zeit? * Maurice Chavez: Michelle! * Michelle Montanius: '''Als ich dich gefunden habe, warst du ein versagender Clown, dessen Haare auf Geburtstagspartys von jugendlichen Straftätern in Vollzugsanstalten in Brand gesetzt wurden. Ich bin schon in diesem Geschäft, seitdem du Hunde aus Ballons geformt hast. Ich habe dich geformt, Maurice Chavez und du behandelst mich wie eine billige Nutte. * '''Maurice Chavez: '''Wir sind beide erwachsen. Du sagtest keine Bindung. * '''Michelle Montanius: Ich werde dich kriegen Chavez, du kleines Stück Scheiße! Wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue. * Maurice Chavez: '''Bitte, Michelle. Ok...siehst du? Gesunde Außeinandersetzung. Sei großzügig, es ist ein großer Anlass. Ich habe ein großes Einkommen. * '''Michelle Montanius: Du rebellierst gegen mich! * Maurice Chavez: Ach komm schon, du selbstgerechte Schlampe! Maurice Chavez ist fertig mit dir! Ich werde mir einen Ermittler besorgen. Und möglicherweiße eines Tages ein Auto mit T-Tops. * Forbes Waverly III: Das ist ein perfektes Beispiel davon, warum die Regierung Medien nicht unterstützen sollte. Sie gibt Personen Ideen über die Radiosender hinaus. * Diese theatralische Muttersau sollte am Feld arbeiten und nicht Leuten Ideen einbringen, die sie nicht brauchen. * Maurice Chavez: Welche wären...? * Forbes Faverly III: '''Ferien und Krankenzahlungen. Wenn etwas gut für die Wirtschaft ist, ist es gut fürs Land. Zeitweise. Ansonsten wärst du Russe. Amerikaner brauchen mehr Patrioten; Patrioten, die Pistolen tragen und Briten niederschießen. * '''Martin Graves: Die Briten sind und technisch hintennach. Wie "Fortran", ich meine das metrische System...ich übergebe mich gleich. Britannien. Haha. Die messen Dinge mit Steinen dort drüben. * Bryony Craddock: Ich habe gerade in meine Hose gepinkelt. * Maurice Chavez: '''Ok, ok. Wart mal kurz, was? Was? Ok, man sagte mit gerade dass uns langsam die Zeit ausgeht. * '''Martin Graves: Scheint so schnell verg... * Maurice Chavez: '''Ja. Du weißt, ich würde gerne mit dieser Runde weiter machen, aber wie die sagen: Wenn das Seil reisst, wenn dein Herzschrittmacher eingeht und eine Atombombe auf deine Heimatstadt zusteuert, such dir eine Frau. Auch wenn sie nicht sehr erfolgreich ist. * '''Bryony Craddock: Ich möchte über die Schönheit der Mutterschaft reden. * Forbes Waverly III: Nicht schon wieder! * Bryony Craddock: Viele Männer finden schwangere Frauen attraktiv. * Maurice Chavez: Ja, ja...genauso wie ein Autounfall sexy ist. Aber wirklich, alles, was dir danach überbleibt, ist ein Wrack und eine Flasche Frostschutzmittel. Und der Auspuff ist wie eine Plazenta, glaube ich. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber was ich weiß, ist: Ich bin Maurice Chavez. Das war "Pressing Issues" und ich glaube, wir haben gezeigt, dass eine liberale Debatte gut, gesund und als lebende Lüge in Amerika zu Hause ist. Martin Graves: * Martin Graves: Danke dir...mein Schlussstatement: * Maurice Chavez: Eh, nein. Techniker und zukünftiger Serienkiller. Forbes Waverly. Hasserfüllte Kapitalistin mit absolut keiner menschlichen Seele und ewige Jungfrau. * Bryony Craddock: Uhhh, ooooohh!' ' * Maurice Chavez: Bryony? B...Bryony?! Bist, bist du okay? * Bryony Craddock: Seh ich okay aus, du dummes Stück Scheiße??? Ich komme in die Wehen! Schnell, tut irgendetwas! * Maurice Chavez: '''Dios mio! * '''Martin Graves: Ich habe einen Roboter für sowas. * Bryony Craddock: '''Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt! * '''Maurice Chavez: Das ist schön. "Pressing Issues'" erste aufregende Situation. * Forbes Waverly III: Ich brauche eine Zigarette. * Bryony Craddock: '''Gute amerikanische Fruchtblase, die hier geplatzt ist! * '''Michelle Montanius: Oh mein Gott!!! * Martin Graves: '''Oh, ehm...etwas Nasses ist auf mir?! * '''Maurice Chavez: Was, was, entspann dich einfach! * Forbes Waverly III: ICH BRAUCHE EINE ZIGARETTE! Ich komme damit nicht klar! * Maurice Chavez: Lass es heraus! * Michelle Montanius: Ihre Fruchtblase ist ja geplatzt??!! Bringt sie raus hier!!! * Martin Graves: Hat irgendjemand....haben sie hier....uh.... * Bryony Craddock: Der Kopf hat sich verdreht... * Michelle Montanius: '''Iiiiiih, das ist ekelhaft! * '''ALLE: *Wildes Durcheinandergeschreie* * Maurice Chavez: Kann jemand eine Waage besorgen? So viel Zeit sollte sein. * Michelle Montanius: Drück es zurück hinein! Nur wieder hinein damit! * Martin Graves: Uhhh, das ist sexy! * Maurice Chavez: Sie macht eine totale Schweinerei in meinem Studio! * Michelle Montanius: '''Bringt sie hinaus!!! * '''Maurice Chavez: Dios Mio! Das ist eine schöne Schweinerei. Ich kann da gar nicht hinsehen, das ist ekelerregend. * Bryony Craddock: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! * Man hört ein Baby schreien* Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen